Question: $ (1280 \div 5) \div 4 $
Solution: $ = 1280 \div (5 \times 4)$ $ = 1280 \div 20$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{128}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${128}\div20={6}\text{ or }20\times{6} = {120}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${80}\div20={4}\text{ or }20\times{4} = {80}$ $1280 \div 20 = 64$